Prisoner
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Returning back from war doesn't necessarily mean that everything is fine. After seeing so much atrocities, would you even dare fall asleep to relive them? Unfortunately, Prince Naruto even wakes up finding nightmares could also follow you in reality. Who will save him? SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Story, I do. No copying.

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Ratings:** **Rated M**

**Dedicated to:** Uzumaki, Naruto! For his birthday last October 10. :3

**Thanks to all my "Legendary Playboy" Reviewers:** letterbee96, crownymars, uchiha hinata21, mochiusagi, sweetXsunshine, LovegoodH, Karishiana, HappyBLUEroses69, Shinichi Saito, Yumiko Kuuga, yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, YuukiAmaryllis, Awesome-O, KitsunexNaruto, KyouyaxCloud, Reviews to Master, alistarzz, AnAlienStalker, Feyri, ColdInnocence, narutolover15, SweetHunniiBunnii, Akuma-shi-ko, DudeYBL, Anchy, Averial Flames, I don't care about Taz, ukkychan

**********Warning: **Because of the new policy of no lemon scenes, I've removed it and placed it on my website. If you wish to read it, then go to my website where the link is found at my profile.

* * *

**Prisoner**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_He never wanted it._**

A gallant knight removed his helmet, exposing his flawless tanned skin, his messy blond hair and his exotic sapphire eyes. He happily waved at the cheering crowd who clearly awaited him and his men, despite the darkness that welcomed them. He mustered a smile when he passed each one from his white horse, still wearing his gears and armor, since he'd recently returned home from war.

"Prince Naruto!"

Naruto turned with glee, but what they didn't know was that his smiles now never reached his eyes. Yes, his brilliant sapphire eyes that had seen too many atrocities to last a lifetime. They said that, despite the grueling hardships, war brought glory, fame and recognition, but most of all, it was unforgettable. That last one was certainly true. From what Naruto understood, war changed men.

**_No one deserved to look into his dead eyes._**

Naruto reached the main entrance of the palace, seeing his parents waiting at the steps. He grinned widely to appease them when he saw their worried gaze. As soon as he stepped down from his stallion, arms tightly and gently encircled him. His eyes softened at this familiar warmth and gesture, turning to embrace in return and whispering with relief, "I'm home, mom."

Kushina simply nodded, her red hair flowing from the action as she never released her hold on him. Naruto gave another smile to his father, but soon found himself searching the compound for another person, but when his search turned empty, he slightly frowned.

"Younger brother."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his red-haired older brother standing behind him. He forced another smile, but knew that his limit was reaching as he merely nodded to him, muttering, "Kyuubi."

**_No one could love a murderer who killed thousands in the name of glory._**

Naruto felt Kushina release her hug, feeling the coldness once more assault his senses, but strained to conceal this reaction as they led him inside. Just as he was about to enter, a hand roughly landed on his shoulder, stopping him from entering. He checked what deterred his entrance, and in response, a small smile gracing his lips upon the sight, "Sasuke."

The dark-haired man smugly smirked, fondly patting the blond, but his tender action was a great contrast to his next words, "I can see you're still in one piece, dobe."

Naruto's eye twitched with annoyance, but brushed it off when nostalgia hit him as a chilling realization froze his usual banter; instead he weakly mumbled, "Teme." He was about to step in and leave him behind when he heard Sasuke's soft mutter.

"Good to have you back."

Naruto's head snapped to see Sasuke's smoldered onyx eyes, his lips rendered speechless from the sight. It made him joyous that even the Uchiha missed him, but at the same time, it pained him to recall his excruciating realization. They'd known each other since childhood, but that didn't mean that he would share his horrors to him too. It was enough that he was the only shouldering the burden. He didn't want to have another tortured soul, especially not his best friend. He diverted his eyes so that the wise Uchiha wouldn't see the haunted look that flickered in it, not when that unnerving thought reined his whole being.

Naruto hid his grief-stricken face from view. Just like them, his foes would also be returning home, but at the same time, unlike them, their loved ones would no longer see their smiles upon their return… Death did that.

No, _he _did that.

Naruto banished those disturbing thoughts, entering the palace with his head held high. With that action, he threw away the remaining of his broken heart to hide from the excruciating pain. He didn't deserve to know their agony when _he _was the one alive. Especially not so, when _he _was the one returning home — Not when _he _was the one who was returning to his bedchamber safely to resume the nightmares where the horrid war still raged on.

**_His soul was now forever tainted by blood._**

A blood-chilling scream ripped through the midnight air.

Naruto abruptly sat up with cold sweat when he was awoken by yet another nightmare, but slightly different from his usual nightmares, that scream almost sounded real. It sounded so closely to his mother's voice… Naruto's eyes shot wide, frantically running to the door as he passed every vacant room to reach his parents' room. He slammed the door open, briskly entering, "Mom! Dad!"

Naruto continued to hurriedly walk towards their dark bedchamber when he stepped on some warm liquid, flinching and stopping when something sharp pierced the bottom of his foot. He leaned down to retrieve it, trying to see the material from the dark when all of a sudden, a candle light illuminated the room when people started to come and gather.

Naruto turned with relief upon the horrified crowd when they saw him. He frowned when he noticed their aghast expressions directed at him. That's when he noticed the glimmering knife that stained his hands, quickly dropping it from shock and panic. His unfocused eyes trailed down to follow the scarlet liquid splayed on the floor with fright as his heart thundered in his ears with each sharp intake of breaths. His sapphires widened with horror.

It was their parents' blood.

Dead.

Naruto's whole frame shivered, stepping back when their blood plastered onto his feet. It was no wonder he didn't recognize the strong smell of blood for he was already immune to it — He was already used to it. That's when he noticed the guards encircling him when reason dawned on him from their actions. He slowly shook his head, still bewildered and frightened by his shocking discovery, nearly choking on the words softly, "It wasn't me…"

Naruto shriveled, shaking his head frantically this time with firm denial when the palace guards closed on him and the people continued to stare down at him with hate. _"It wasn't me!"_

Hard, accusing eyes gazed at him when muted silence was the only response, as Naruto's sapphire eyes became empty with grief when he realized that he was no longer being heard. Every one of them was deaf to his words, no longer listening.

**_After all, no one believed a killer._**

"Guilty."

The head of the council muttered with curt coldness. His aged eyes took in the image of the second prince's shadowed face with a sneer. No one questioned the death penalty that was presented. Every eye in the court landed on the mop of blond hair as the guards held onto Naruto's shattered body in an instant. "Take him away."

Naruto chuckled under his breath, finding the injustice to be laughable when even he, a royal Prince, was not given any fair trial. He saw the look they were giving him and glared at them, voicing out why he thought of it ludicrous, "Truly _the honored_ council has grown senile. For even an innocent man could be hanged with no proof nor defense."

The old judge's face became red with pent fury and thundered, "Leave here, demon!" Soft murmurs filled the room of the abrupt change of the blond, taking the possibility that he was somehow possessed which drove him to kill. There came an uproar when no one dared touch the blond-haired prince, but the guards already stationed next to him, until a firm, collected voice was raised upon the lot.

"It seems that my dear brother has gone insane."

Naruto's head whipped to the door, his sapphire eyes narrowing as his hands clenched at his sides, causing the guards to tighten their hold on him. He smiled wryly at the sight, "So it was you… Kyuubi."

Kyuubi walked down the large aisle, earning bows and pleasantries before reaching Naruto's side. He raised one dainty eyebrow at him, "That would be King to you, younger brother." He heard Naruto snort at this, eliciting a discrete, feral grin from the red-haired man as he leaned to Naruto's ears to whisper, "Or should I say _prisoner_."

Naruto silently fumed, glaring at the floor. He stood rigid, unmoving and unflinching as he muttered, "Why…?"

Kyuubi moved away and directed his attention at the elders, "See to it that the date of my brother's sentence would be held at midnight. We wouldn't want him to be hanged without making him regret for his actions." He saw Naruto's eyes grow wide with despair and shock, as a bone-chilling grin presented on Kyuubi's lips, leaning once more to whisper for only Naruto to hear. "Yes, on this very cursed day when our _loving _parents was supposed to crown you King."

Kyuubi started to walk away, his back turned to the stunned blond. He paused as if belatedly remembering something unimportant, and smirked at Naruto's lifeless body, "Oh, and happy birthday, dear brother."

The doors of the magnificent room slammed open as a furious Uchiha entered, and roared, "What is the meaning of this?" His onyx eyes dangerously narrowed at the group of senile old men, before landing to Naruto's broken form as it softened upon the sight. He made way to the blond, standing before him and softly whispering, "Naru— Prince, what have they done to you…?"

Sasuke waited for a gesture, a complaint, _anything_ from him so long as he would respond back, but the blond didn't even blink, continuously remaining chillingly silent. Naruto was completely motionless — dead.

Kyuubi's eyes glared at the dark-haired man. He always knew that there was a possibility that the Uchiha would somehow find a way to free Naruto. He wouldn't want that to happen, and smirked with ease when a thought popped into the front of his mind. Fortunately for him, he also knew the tender spot Naruto held for the Uchiha. He knew that Naruto wouldn't want his childhood friend to be also hanged with him.

Sasuke suppressed the frustrated growl that threatened to come when Naruto refused to speak, gripping the blond's shoulder as he looked at blank sapphire eyes. What happened to him? Why was he acting so distant? Just as he was about to shake some sense into him, Naruto weakly brushed off his hands and removed his hold on him. "Naru—"

"I do not need your pity, _peasant."_ Naruto's voice held malice as there was a sharp intake of breath from every person in the room. He sneered at the esteemed judges, "What? Shocked at the truth of my words?"

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's arm to bring his attention to him, "What's gotten into you?"

Naruto jerked away, hissing and glaring, "Nothing that concerns you!"

"Lock him away." Kyuubi interceded with a firm, loud command, watching Naruto be taken away. He didn't miss the accusing glare directed at him by the Uchiha as he finally left the room.

Naruto bowed his head, hiding his eyes as he passed Sasuke's side, whispering softly, "Thanks, teme…"

Sasuke perked up at this, his eyes landing on Naruto's back as he watched with dread when they took him away. His breath grew shallow as his heart accelerated, his onyx eyes widened in cold understanding. His stomach flipped and he could swear that his heart plummeted when he merely watched them close the large doors, slowly sealing the remaining sight of the blond. _"Naruto!"_

Naruto imperceptibly turned at the cry of his name, tenderly smiling at the Uchiha's distress as his eyes softened, mouthing, "Ja ne."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide before the doors closed on the blond, the sound reverberating in the large room. He instantly felt a strong tugging sensation of being pulled, a feeling that made his stomach churn and his head throb in agony. His aching heart was beating rapidly. He felt his body weaken and his hands grow cold at this horrible feeling. He knew that this must be what it feels to sink… He was gradually sinking in pain that was threatening to engulf him.

Sasuke's mouth went dry in the unusually still and silent room. No one moved… No one dared to when the air shifted into an unearthly chill. The Uchiha's looming presence glared at every being in the room.

_"Explain."_

* * *

Chains.

That was the only sound that disturbed Naruto the most. The cries of profanities that used to be praises didn't bother him; neither the sneering remarks aimed at him when he was stripped of his royal cloth to dress a ragged garb or the fact that he was blindfolded and tied in a cellar, left alone to await his impending death. Those matters seemed hazy, unreachable, as if his situation hasn't sunk in so it hasn't affected him… yet. No, it didn't bother him, nothing, _but _the restraining chains that resounded whenever he moved. It was like a constant reminder of the freedom that was taken too quickly to even comprehend. His freedom that he couldn't even defend when he'd defeated thousands to protect hundreds' own freedom.

Naruto held down the shiver when he recalled the people's faces before his eyes were sealed. There wasn't an ounce of pity in any. Not one. His bright sapphire eyes hazed darkly, noticing that in their midst… He was powerless.

Defenseless.

The deafening silence was abruptly interrupted by the creaking of old hinges. Naruto didn't bother looking up because he already knew that it was just one of the usual guards here to ridicule him. He feigned sleep. He heard the guard curse and mutter 'murderer', before hearing the cell open. He vaguely noted that he awaited any form of sound with bated breath, releasing it when he heard the dungeon keeper's voice announce his arrival.

"The priest is here."

With that, the sound of the door shutting surrounded the deathly soundless room, falling once more to uncomfortable silence. The priest who had come to hear his last confession before his persecution, indicated only one thing — His impending death. Naruto shifted, really unsure of what to do when he was in front of a holy man he couldn't even see as he was also chained. He grew more agitated when it was apparent that the priest wouldn't start his absolution. '_Perhaps scared of a murderer.'_ He chuckled mirthlessly, hanging his head and softly muttering, "I'm sorry, Father, but if you're here to hear my confession of killing my king and queen, my _parents,_ then I might disappoint you."

Nothing was returned, but overwhelming stillness. Naruto shifted, pulling at the connected chains on his wrists to the cold, damp wall behind him. "As you can see, I'm unarmed and am even at your very disposal by being chained and blindfolded. I'm harmless." He waited, but was again answered by nothing but the shuffling of feet that was closer than before. He sighed, muttering, "Fine, I guess you won't leave if I don't confess anything, huh. That would also mean that you got the shortest end of the stick by getting stuck with me by force."

Naruto wistfully smiled, before whispering in a broken voice, "Dear Father, forgive my sins, for even now I hear their screams, smell their blood. I could _practically_ see them… I know that living after having slain countless of lives is unforgivable and unjustifiable, but forgive me if I selfishly say," He paused, momentarily pursing his lips, before feeling his throat burn from suppressing his fear and tears. The task was futile when a lone tear escaped him as his voice trembled, "I want to _live._"

Naruto's own words hit him hard, making him realize the depth of his will to live when he'd finally spoken it. His tears gradually stained his face when words flowed through him like powerful waves of desperation, grief and loneliness. "I did not kill them. I did not kill my parents, Father. I swear to God, I did _not._ I loved them so much! Even now, I'm not sure if I'm furious of the fact that I _know_ who killed them, but even I can't lay a hand on this man if I wanted to, since I don't want to do such a thing, or I'm furious at them for _leaving_ me behind. Now that I think of it… if I do live, what reason will I live for? I've lost everything… My parents, my countrymen; my kingdom, even my own brother has forsaken me."

Naruto's voice softened, feeling frail and falling to his knees in surrender from his unexpected outbreak, and weakly whispered, "Everyone has abandoned me… perhaps even God."

"I haven't abandoned you, dobe."

Naruto's head snapped upwards and drastically paled at the awfully familiar voice, "Sasuke…?" He was answered when his blindfold was removed, his eyes adjusting to the lighting when oblivion filled his vision. He saw a cloaked Uchiha in front of him, holding the cloth that was used to wrap his eyes and feeling his blood boil within his veins. What was the Uchiha doing here? After all the efforts he put to spare him, the bastard comes sauntering _here?_ The very dungeon where they could both be caught, it was certain he wasn't expecting _this._ He glared at the Uchiha, angrily whispering, "What have you done, teme? Have you gone _mad?_ Surely, you understand the reason why I acted that way this morning. Do you have a dying wish by risking upon this little _visit_ of yours or are you merely daft?"

"Naruto, you're being irrational—"

_"No! You_ don't understand!" Naruto protested quietly, hiding his face when the stinging sensation in his eyes overwhelmed him at the thought of not being able to protect even his best own friend. He felt warm fluid trail his face once more, the frustration and agony piercing him as he muttered, "I don't want you killed too. Please… understand and go."

"Look at me."

Naruto continued to hide his face even when the Uchiha kneeled to see him, but to no avail. He stubbornly refused to look.

"Damn it, Naruto, _look at me!_" Sasuke snarled, his hands slamming at the brick walls behind the blond and entrapping Naruto's head between his arms in hopes of forcing him to look.

Naruto remained still and deaf to his words, thinking of ways to let the Uchiha see reason. He couldn't risk having his life too, especially not him. He slowly shook his head, hoping to dismiss him as soon as possible when no one knew of this treacherous deed, "You should leave before—"

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction, but immediately closed it, slightly quivering as he exterminated all sorts of rushing emotions he felt at that moment, fearing his eyes may have conveyed his true feelings. He didn't want the Uchiha to see them. He didn't deserve to die too. He knew that what he was doing was correct, no, it was the _only _way.

"Dobe, please…" Sasuke hesitated at the blond's, before sighing and hanging his forehead on top of Naruto's golden crown of bright hair, and whispering, "Naruto, I love you. Do you… Do you love me?"

Sasuke watched Naruto's frame slightly quiver, a frown marring his face when he heard Naruto chuckle hollowly as he stubbornly hid his face from him. He narrowed his eyes at the empty laughter, even though he heard this forced sound for the first time, he instantly knew he didn't want to hear _this_ coming from the blond again.

"Teme, I thought I told you already…" Naruto finally looked up at him, capturing Sasuke's eyes with his own, their faces nearly touching when he could feel every breath on him. His stare directed at the Uchiha using those beautiful sapphires that was alarmingly _empty _of emotions. "Leave me."

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "You haven't answered my question."

"There's nothing to answer." Naruto retaliated stiffly in defiance, looking straight into onyx eyes before seeing the slight mirth in them. His eyebrows furrowed with misunderstanding. Why was he still there? Why wouldn't he just leave him? He glowered at him, thinking of methods to force him to leave if necessary, _"Leave, _Uchiha_."_

Sasuke heavily sighed and smugly smirked at Naruto, catching his attention, "Well, dobe, apparently I can't leave even if you wanted me to, especially not without you, since I've already devised an escape. Not to mention, I nearly killed your brother after hearing the truth, but I just beaten him up and knocked him out. Not so sure when he'll be waking up though."

"_Baka! _Why…? You– How could you just throw away your future so carelessly?" Naruto suppressed the urge to scream at him, feeling more dread by each second that passed when he was still by his side. The Uchiha could still run away. "Please, just leave. You still have _time,_ don't waste it on me!"

"I'm staying, dobe."

Naruto shook his head with exasperation, leaning his body on Sasuke's shoulder for support and closing his eyes in surrender, "Still a bastard, I see. God, even my last request, you still won't listen."

"That's because this isn't your last request, usuratonkachi." Sasuke answered, continuing in a grave tone, "I know what you've been hiding from me, so don't you _dare_ think that you're unworthy, because I'll only make myself filthier for you to forget your flaws. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I'm selfish enough to remain by your side. I'm not forcing you to hold onto your life and save you. No, this is my self-centered method of never letting you go. This decision was not because I want you to remain with me, but it's for my _own_ greed that I refuse to leave. It's _not_ for you, it's for me, since I'm the one who loves you."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shocked expression. He gently stroked at Naruto's smooth face when tears started to flow from his eyes again, and fervently whispered, "I'll do _anything_ but leave you. I will be your _everything…_ Even if that meant choosing hell over heaven to keep you."

Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's chest, softly hitting him, "Teme, it's not fair. I told you to leave me already and yet you… You stubbornly stay, baka." He continued to hit Sasuke's weakly, his words starting to get broken as when hiccups hindered him. "I-I don't want you to fall with me… I _don't_ want to drag you down too. _Baka_, can't you see that!"

Naruto lifted his head and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes, he vaguely heard the Uchiha's breath catch midway as Sasuke saw every emotion that he hid so skillfully, exposed at those precious seconds. The Uchiha was also caught by surprise when the blond suddenly kissed him, pouring every bit of his feelings into the kiss. Damn, for how long had he waited for this?

Breaking the breath-stealing kiss, Sasuke smirked upon seeing Naruto's flushed face and swollen, red lips. He felt arousal with that look and almost lost it with the provocative way that the blond's large clothes were hanging desperately on his right shoulder as his left one was completely exposed, enticing him to taste that smooth, bronze skin. He thanked God that _his_ hands weren't chained to the wall like Naruto's, viewing the blond's body lustfully and slowly started to unravel Naruto's clothing.

Naruto's daze snapped when the Uchiha's actions and intention sank in, creating a delicious blush to bloom. "Wh-What are you doing?" He stuttered, hearing his heart race when Sasuke's smoldering eyes continued to intensely stare at him. His body blazed up when the Uchiha cornered him with his body, kneeling in between the space of his legs and causing him to make room by spreading it wider."W-Wait, teme, you're taking up too much space…! Stop—"

Sasuke paused on his actions when he was finally about to remove the last of the blond's clothing, his pants. He looked up at Naruto's adorable blushing face when the blond was unsuccessfully trying his best to squirm his legs close. He smirked at this cute action, placing his hands on both the blond's knees.

* * *

**LEMON REMOVED: Check my website to read it, the link is found at my profile. Sorry about this, I did mention it at the Warning section. Again, it's not because I want to do this, but it's due to the new policy. :(**

* * *

Tired and labored panting met each other's ears and Naruto felt Sasuke pull out of him as soon as he had the strength to do so. Once their breathing regulated, he blushed furiously as he felt exposed and vulnerable for the first time and couldn't stop himself from whispering, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke arched a fine dark eyebrow at this in question.

"I-It's my fault that you're here… I should've –" Naruto winced when he felt Sasuke's hand stroke his hair gently. His eyes widened for a fraction at this tender touch, never did he touch him like that. He gazed at Sasuke's soft onyx eyes, hypnotized by its depth.

"You just had to ruin the mood, dobe." Sasuke sighed in exasperation, kissed the blond chastely and looked into Naruto's eyes, holding him with an intense gaze. He knew that this was the hard part, convincing the blond. "Naruto, I wouldn't leave you here even if I'd die."

Naruto was about to retaliate something with the opening of his mouth, but was hindered when he heard Sasuke's next few soft words.

"If I do die, then I wouldn't mind it being with you."

Naruto blushed at this insane, ridiculous and regretfully, heart-breaking declaration. His throat clogged up, feeling his stomach plummet as his heart race. What should he do? Should he convince the Uchiha to leave him in his damned abyss and at least save him or let the Uchiha suffer with him too? Before he could answer his queries, he felt Sasuke gather him and hug him close, tucking his head below his chin.

Sasuke felt satisfyingly contented now that he had Naruto in his arms, but then remembered, "You never answered my question. So, what's your answer?" He vaguely felt the blond stiffen and gradually snuggled into Sasuke's warmth, hiding his face. Sasuke peeked in and saw Naruto in tears.

"I-If I said I love you… Would you leave me, too?" Naruto whispered softly, his blue eyes glazed with fear and sorrow. For he knew that what he was about to ask for was truly selfish. He knew that, but despite of this, his answer remains the same. He closed his eyes, waiting for the Uchiha to voice out his answer.

Sasuke stiffened at this, questioning himself why Naruto would think of that and suddenly realized the great effect the loss of his parents caused him. He then realized the effort it took to even consider asking him when he'd lost everything in one night. He also knew how it pained the blond to let him stay when he knew that Naruto would never wish him to be imprisoned. He knew the selfishness it took him to force the blond into taking this action. He slightly tightened his hold on the blond and whispered, "Never. I'll always remain by your side, because I'm the one who selfishly wished to stay. Not you."

Tears of joy fell from azure eyes as Naruto reverently whispered, "I—"

"Thank God you're _done!"_

A booming voice laced with heavy exasperation as the door opened wide that shocked both persons in the room, Sasuke immediately pulling the discarded cloak to hide Naruto's naked form as he pulled his pants up. He glared at Kiba's interruption, covering Naruto's blushing form upon being discovered by one of his best friends. Damn. This could not get worse.

Unfortunately, it did.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head after Kiba sauntered inside with a large grin as Neji followed right after Shikamaru leaned on the door after closing it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes tiredly, shaking his head as he tossed the keys to Sasuke who caught it in midair. Naruto's mouth dropped at the sight of all his closest friends gather in the room, they were also counted as his royal guards, not even sparing a glance when the Uchiha nonchalantly removed his shackles like it was the most natural thing to be _caught_ of having sex. Oh fuck. Did they just hear them?

"I'm guessing you're a couple now?" Kiba broke the soundless air with one of his brash comments, grinning like a wolf upon Naruto's hilarious reaction when his face flared up. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Shikamaru rolled his eye, muttering, "Oi, weren't _you_ the one who was whimpering that they were getting too noisy and that—"

"_Please,_ I'd rather not be reminded, Nara." Neji bit out, rolling his eyes when Kiba started to sputter at their exposing.

Honestly, Naruto couldn't hear a damn thing, since he was to shocked to even think. He felt Sasuke carry him, his hands looped under his legs as his other was behind his back. He glared at the Uchiha at noticing that he was being carried bridal style. Damn it. He wasn't a girl.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's glare, smirking, "Dobe, you wouldn't be able to walk with your condition." He watched as Naruto's glared darkened at that, which merely challenged him instead of disheartened him. He sighed at the stubborn blond, putting his legs down before hearing him restrain a yelp from fully leaving his lips.

Naruto winced before inwardly blanching at the thought of walking with his condition, "Okay, point taken, pick me up."

Sasuke suppressed the chuckle upon Naruto's obvious dilemma and the instant cringing of noses from their friends. He knew that they'd rather not know it, but he couldn't resist teasing the blond upon his next few words, "Dobe, did you know that my brother is actually a King, which is mainly why I have every means to take you away from here."

Naruto remained dumb-struck at this information, he never knew that and they'd been friends since _childhood._ "How…?"

"It seems that a war broke in the middle of my brother's coronation, killing the King and Queen in the process as I was lost when I was escaped. They're here to help us escape going there." Sasuke explained off-handedly, not really interested in that bit of news, but narrowed his eyes on sapphires, "Before you were interrupted, you were saying something… What was it?"

Naruto didn't miss the pointed glare the Uchiha sent to Kiba who looked sheepish at his _wonderful_ timing, grinning. It was so typical of Sasuke to make him complete his words just to satisfy his ego, but he also knew that, from the way those smoldering onyx eyes looked at him, he waited for this moment. He brought his lips to Sasuke's ear for only his to hear, whispering, "I love you very much…"

**-Owari-**

* * *

**[A/N: ** This one-shot was inspired from Boys Like Girl's song "Be Your Everything". If you still don't know it, it's _awesome._ Anyway, alerts and favorites are certainly welcome. Especially reviews that's why... :) **Please Review and Comment! ^_^ ****]**


End file.
